


Nothing Left

by Seblainer



Category: Best Years
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rich breaks up with Sam and moves out of state, Sam feels like without Rich, she has nothing left to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic isn’t beta’d. I may eventually get it beta’d but for now it’s not.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: Best Years  
Title: Nothing Left  
Characters: Sam and Rich  
Pairing: Sam/Rich  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: When Rich breaks up with Sam and moves out of state, Sam feels like without Rich, she has nothing left to live for.  
A/N: This fic isn’t beta’d. I may eventually get it beta’d but for now it’s not.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 297 words without title and ending.

*Nothing Left*

We were together for two months. Two wonderful months where it felt like I’d found someone who loved me for who I am. Rich and I hadn’t been serious about each other at first. We’d just been fuck buddies in the beginning, but that had changed the day those three dreaded words had come from my lips and lingered between us.

I had told Rich that I loved him and while it was true then and still is true now, I knew then, that he hadn’t been ready to admit that we were in a relationship. It had taken him a month to admit to himself that we were together. However, when Rich finally admitted it to himself and then to me, things changed for the better.

Rich let me love him and he loved me back with an intensity that I’m sure he never had with any other woman and probably never will again. Sometimes giving your heart to a person is too much and I think that was why Rich left.

Now however, as I sit in what used to be our apartment and think about the fact that I have nothing left, I can only sigh. Rich isn’t in my life anymore and I don’t know how to deal with that.

I loved him with all my heart and I gave him everything I had. Now that we’re no longer together, I don’t know if I want to live anymore, when it feels like I can’t breathe when I think of him.

Part of me wishes that I’d never even met Rich, but the other, more logical part of me knows that I’m a better person for knowing him. I just wish that it didn’t hurt so much to try and live without him.

The end.


End file.
